


One Day

by bandeushiismile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I tried angst for the first time okay, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandeushiismile/pseuds/bandeushiismile
Summary: Chanyeol is waiting for that one day when his heart doesn't feel heavy anymore.





	One Day

She smiled widely as she saw him. She was so pretty, Chanyeol noticed.

He could listen to her talk for days. Her crazy anecdotes and her ridiculous jokes. As random as they were, they always made him laugh. And she loved making people laugh.

He could look at her for days. Her beauty had depth. She seemed pretty at first glance, but the more you knew her, the more beautiful she became. As ridiculous as that sounds, he knew it to be true. For he knew her the best.

He could tease her for days. She was fiesty and it caught others off-guard. Him? He couldn't imagine her without her temper. And somehow, it was one of his favorite things abt her.

Their height difference was one of the cutest things to exist. She came up till his chest and all he wanted to do was shelter her from the world. Just wrap her up in a blanket and deal with her problems. She was just so........small.

She was everything Chanyeol had ever wanted in a partner. Or well, almost everything. He would have to change her heart for to her be perfect for him. Because his perfect partner is supposed to be in love with  **him**.

As she smiled one of those special smiles she reserved for her man, Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat. Nonetheless, he turned around to give Kyungsoo a hug.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kyungsoo made her happy. Happier than ever. In her words, he was the cool to her heat. The calm to her anger. The silence to her chatter. The practicality to her spontaneity.

While she and Chanyeol made a cute couple, she and Kyungsoo were just perfect for each other. They balanced each other's personalities. They were a true power couple.

He remembered the day she had first met Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had introduced them merely because they were his closest friends. He didn't expect them to get along that well. He surely didn't exist them being interested in each other and then eventually falling in love.

And here they were. She smiled with a mere mention of Kyungsoo's name and her face lit up when she saw him.

He couldn't bring himself to hate Kyungsoo or even be angry at him. How could he? Some people are just meant to fall in love with each other. Both of them were considerably happier since they found each other. Kyungsoo, being the gentleman he is, had even asked Chanyeol if it would be okay for him to like his childhood friend.

Isn't it normal to want hapiness for the one you love? Even if it isn't with you? Because as Chanyeol discreetly passed ring box to Kyungsoo, he wished for their happiness from the bottom of his heart.

He would be the supporting best friend. And maybe one day, his heart wouldn't hurt looking at them.

 


End file.
